A virtual reality technology is immersing, in a realistic presentation manner, a user in a virtual environment constructed by an electronic device, to cause the user to feel personally in the environment. Due to a small size, a head-mounted virtual reality device such as smart glasses or a smart helmet can enable the user to conveniently enjoy immersive virtual visual experience and auditory experience in many environments. In addition, with the rapid development of smart households and smart devices, interconnection between indoor smart devices becomes universal.